Which Is Witch
Which Is Witch is a 1949 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Bugs Bunny is exploring Dark Africa, but he runs into a short, big-lipped, dark-skinned witch doctor, Dr. I.C. Spots, who wants to use him as a key ingredient in a prescription or recipe. At first Bugs tricks the mad doctor, but the doctor threatens Bugs with his spear and takes Bugs backs to his hut. Initially believing he is enjoying a hot bath, Bugs notices that he's being cooked and escapes, while Dr. Spots chases him. Bugs disguises himself as a stereotypical Zulu native woman but this ploy fails. In the river, he finds and swims to a ferry boat. As Dr. Spots follows Bugs to the boat, a crocodile eats him and it swam over to the boat. Although the witch doctor is his enemy, Bugs wrestles with the crocodile, finally emerging from the water with a crocodile skin handbag from which Spots emerges unharmed, clad in crocodile skin attire. Censorship * On CBS in the 1980s and Cartoon Network's Japanese channel, the entire sequence where Dr. I.C. Spots forces Bugs into his pressure cooker cauldron was cut, jumping from Bugs being forced into Dr. Spot's hut to him running out in a panic.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx * Nickelodeon aired this short with the pressure cooker cauldron part intact, but cut the part where Bugs tries to get away from Dr. Spots by posing as a Zulu native (stretching his lips with plates and putting a spring on his neck). * This short was scheduled to air on on Cartoon Network's 2001 June Bugs marathon featuring every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made. It, along with "Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt", "What's Cookin' Doc?", "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips", "Any Bonds Today?", "Horse Hare", "All This and Rabbit Stew", "Mississippi Hare", "Herr Meets Hare", "Bushy Hare", "A Feather in His Hare", and "Frigid Hare", were banned for featuring extensive ethnic stereotyping, though "Frigid Hare" aired edited following Chuck Jones' death in 2002 (and has aired edited on occasion on both Cartoon Network and Boomerang), "Any Bonds Today?" aired with minor cuts on the ToonHeads special about rare and forgotten Warner Bros. short subjects (both live-action and animated) in 2001, "Herr Meets Hare" aired uncut and uncensored as part of a ToonHeads episode about World War II cartoons (and Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips aired on that same special, albeit as part of a string of clips illustrating how shocking and cruel the Japanese stereotypes in most World War II cartoons were), and "Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt", "What's Cookin' Doc?", and "A Feather in His Hare" used to air frequently on such Cartoon Network installment shows as The Acme Hour and Bugs and Daffy (usually during Thanksgiving, which was the only time that cartoons with American Indian stereotypes were allowed to air with no censorial interference). Gallery Which is Witch Lobby Card.png|Lobby Card References Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1949 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer